


Magnets

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, fate deserves to be challenged, and that's exactly what Ladybug does to save her beloved Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. This may be why Marinette often found herself curling up next to her kwami and questioning the lives of past Ladybugs. Tikki understood Marinette’s curiosity, and the way her heart ached as she was told her fate over and over again.

‘’Sometimes, Marinette, souls are like magnets. They are bound to each other, through a force impossible to understand. They are destined to find each other, destined to love.’’

‘’So it’s been the same? Each time? For each and every Ladybug and Chat Noir?’’ Marinette asked, her voice weak.

Tikki nodded sadly, losing her strength to float and sinking onto the bed next to her Chosen.

‘’Each time Chat Noir falls in love, and each time it destroys him.’’

‘’Why?’’ Marinettes’ voice was barely a whisper as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

‘’Because he’d do anything for her.’’

Silence filled the air as Tikki let that sentence sink in.

‘’He will always save her. Whether it be from sword, poison, animal, gun, I’ve seen them all. I’ve been with every Ladybug, watching as she cried, grasping at his lifeless body.’’

‘’It doesn’t have to be that way!’’ Marinette protested, her voice filled with a hope she hardly possessed.

Tikki smiled at her, it was filled with dread, with memories she knew would never fade and the ones she knew she’d soon experience.

‘’Oh, Marinette, if only it were that simple.’’

‘’It-it can be, I won’t let him, can’t let him.’’

‘’He’s done it before though, with the Timebreaker and Darkcupid.’’

‘’And I felt a piece of my heart break off and die with every hit he took that could have been mine. That should have been mine. My pain, my burden, not his. Tikki, I can’t lose him. Not like that.’’

‘’Sometimes, you don’t get a choice.’’

‘’You always have a choice.’’

‘’I’m happy you still feel that way.’’

And with that Tikki floated away, an atmosphere of darkness and hope still resting on Marinette as she attempted to fall asleep.

Weeks passed, then months. Marinette had all but forgotten about her previous conversations with Tikki. She tried not to ponder on them too much, often pushing them aside, to be thought about at some other time. 

Ladybug still continued fighting with Chat, continued acting oblivious to the path they treaded. But she found herself staring at him a little longer than usual. Refusing to take him for granted. She memorized each pun. Watched as he fought. The way he wielded his baton. The way he ran on all fours. The way his voice purred when he spoke to her. Calling her ‘’My Lady.’’

Then, she was in love. It was different than her crush for Adrien. Deeper, stronger, taking root in her soul and growing throughout her entire being. She felt her blood thrum within her as they stood, united, facing whatever Hawkmoth threw at them.

The Electrifier stood atop a building, bolts of lightning pouring down from the heavens. He cackled, watching as the two heroes skidded around certain death with each step. She made eye contact with her partner and he nodded, reading her thoughts. He called his cataclysm, causing nearby billboard to collapse, trapping the akumatized victim underneath. Ladybug called her luckycharm, frowning down in confusion at the Warning sign, depicting a lightning bolt. Her brows furrowed, how would this help, wasn’t it already obvious there was a lightning storm? Then she glanced over at Chat noticing as the sky began to rumbled above him.

‘’Chat, watch out!’’ She called, jumping up and shoving him out of the way. She fell as a thousand watts of electricity seemed to flow throughout her body.

‘’No!’’ Chat cried racing towards her, catching her limp body beore it could reach the ground.

His face hovered just inches above hers, his eyes filling with tears as her pulled her close to him.

‘’This wasn’t supposed to happen. He promised, Plagg promised. He said it was always Chat, always.’’

‘’Nothing is set in stone,’’ Ladybug managed to say, before falling into a coughing fit.

Chat squeezed her tighter, unwilling to lose her.

‘’It-it was our fate.’’

‘’Our fate was to love and be destroyed.’’

‘’I was supposed to be destroyed though! You’re the lucky one, you were supposed to be saved!’’

‘’I am lucky. I was able to save the thing I loved most.’’

Chats breath hitched at that and he began to sob. Ladybug reached up, using the last of her strength to hold his face.

‘’Kitty cat, please don’t let this destroy you.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Please,’’ her voice pleaded as her eyes filled tears of their own.

‘’A-anything for you, My Lady,’’ Chat Noirs’ voice broke as she smiled up at him, the light fading from her blue-bell eyes.

For a thousand years Chat Noir’s fallen in love with Ladybug. For a thousand years, he’s let that love destroy him. Until one fateful Ladybug came along. She loved too hard, felt too strong. She refused to let the one she loved die for her. Tikki’s told the same story over and over, until the ending changed. That’s when fate was challenged, destiny altered. As if a curse was broken.

Ladybug and Chat Noir are destined to fall in love. Their love infuses them with hope, with strength. They complete each other. Together they find balance. Their miraculous’s live in harmony with one another. There is no good luck nor bad luck. Just life and the love within it.

100 years ago, Tikki remembers, Chat Noir was cursed to love and to be destroyed by it. But Ladybug refused to confine to the rules played by those before her. She didn’t want to cause his downfall and instead helped him prosper, sacrificing herself. She rewrote the tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, saving both her Chat and all his future versions.


End file.
